Naruto: Great Swarm King
by HonorGuard Ra
Summary: The Zerg and Arachnid swarms are driven to near extinction and band together. When they arrive on a new planet to call home, they find defenders. The Uzumaki protected the swarm until the last shinobi war. The Uzumaki are near dead, the swarm lives on.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Great Swarm King

This is just an idea I've had crawling around in my head for a While, so I figured it's time to post this story before it bores a hole in my head. I'm not going to release too much information since this is just the prologue, but I will admit that I will be using elements from the "Zerg" from the Starcraft series, and the "bugs" from the Starship troopers movies. In the unlikely event that either of these groups is unknown, I've copied and pasted the Wikipedia entries for each group. I'm using the "bugs" and the "Zerg" because both are insectoid in nature and will mesh quite well into the fanfiction I'm trying to create.

---------------------------------------------------------Zerg Wiki------------------------------------------------------

The Zerg Swarm is a race of fictional insectoids and the overriding antagonists of the StarCraft series. Operating as a hive mind, the Zerg strive for genetic perfection by assimilating "worthy" races into their own, creating numerous different strains of Zerg. The Zerg assimilate other species and direct mutation.

The Zerg are a collective consciousness of a variety of different races assimilated into the Zerg genome. The Zerg are originally commanded by the Zerg Overmind, a manifestation of this hive mind, and under the Overmind's control the Zerg strived for genetic perfection by assimilating the favorable traits of other species. After a species has been assimilated into the Swarm, it is mutated towards a different function within its hierarchy, from being a hive worker to a warrior strain.

The vast majority of the Zerg do not have any free will as they are genetically forced to obey the commands of those further up the Zerg hierarchy, although they are sufficiently intelligent to form strategies and work as a team on the battlefield. Despite this, the average Zerg has no sense of self preservation.

There is no distinctly typical Zerg; rather, many different strains and breeds of Zerg, each based on the original core genus. However, the style of the Zerg is consistent, with breeds using a carapace for armor, and using spines, claws and acids for attacking enemies. Each strain serves a distinct role and possesses the traits necessary to fulfill its function. Zerg colonies also exhibit similar roles, with each structure built within a colony essentially making up an organ in a larger life form. Zerg colonies produce a carpet of bio-matter referred to as the "creep", which essentially provides nourishment for Zerg structures and creatures. The Zerg are also shown to be highly dependent on their command structure: if a Zerg should lose its connection to the hive mind, it may turn passive and incapable of action, or become completely uncontrollable and attack allies and enemies alike.

--------------------------------------Starship Troopers Wiki----------------------------------------------------------

Warrior Bug - In the film, Warrior bugs are four-legged bugs approximately two to three meters long and are colored as to the terrain, such as desert warriors will be tan with black and yellow stripes. The rearmost pairs of legs are much longer than the two front forelegs, and serve as the primary locomotion, the forelegs being 1/3 shorter. Warrior bugs are quite agile and fast, they can climb and burrow if needed but would rather use tunnels made by burrower bugs. These Bugs utilize a powerful pincer-like mandible that is capable of crushing rock, metal and severing limbs as a means of attack. The two upper forelegs or "side mandibles" are utilized in the manner of swords for attack as well as defense. In the movie they fight only with their natural bodily weapons, but it is said that they can lose a limb and still fight at 86% efficiency.

Control Bug – Enters through the mouth or in more aggressive and direct manners will burrow right into the brain from the skull and take control of a person's mind. These bugs were used in an attempt to conquer the Federation high command. They were seen in the sequel Hero of the Federation, and also appear in the TV series.

Plasma Bug – Resembles a giant firefly crossed with a stag beetle. Typical adult Plasma Bugs can exceed 30 meters in length and stand more than 20 meters tall. Has the ability to launch a massive plasma burst into orbit, which can deflect an asteroid or slice a ship in two. It is most vulnerable when creating a plasma burst, and at all other times impervious to attack except on its underbelly. In the Bug forces, the Plasma Bug serves in ground artillery and air defense roles, as well as planetary defense. Despite their firepower, the Plasma Bug's role for offensive actions is mainly limited to fire support and long-range bombardment due to its huge size and the immense danger to nearby Bugs from a plasma explosion should one be hit.

Hopper – Resembles a giant wasp in many ways. It is green and has chitinous jagged wings it uses to great effect to gain high altitude. It glides rather than flies as its wings barely have the muscle tissue to lift it up for altitude, when it reaches a suitable height before setting its wings rigidly and taking a long running leap from a high cliff and will decapitate men as it glides, or pierce them with a stinger on the abdomen. Its wings are used to gain altitude by angling like plane wings, it gains altitude by jumping, in upwards to 50 meters. In the television series, a new variation of Hopper (called a Rippler) capable of "shooting" a stinger filled with a corrosive toxin was revealed.

Tanker Bug – Resembles a giant bombardier beetle. Tanker Bugs are generally black in color and are nearly as large as Plasma Bugs. Has the ability to spray a stream of flammable, corrosive liquid from its head. In the 1997 movie, the Tanker ejected fuel from a nozzle-like spout in the top of the head, which is ignited by an electric spark generated by two short antennae on either side of the spout. In the TV series, Tankers spew two separate chemicals from two tube-like nozzles on either side of the mouth where they are mixed along with small amounts of catalytic enzymes. When these chemicals mix they undergo a violent 'exothermic' chemical reaction. In the TV series, they bear a resemblance to Anguirus, with the head shape, similar roar, and even having spikes on its back.

Recon Bug – Flying bug which resembles a dragonfly. In the widescreen edition of the film, the bug is only briefly seen flying in Planet P. Whether it can attack or if "recon" truly applies to its role is unspecified.

Brain Bug – Giant bug that is the leader of all bugs in its colony. Scientists theorize these are formed after a certain number of generations of bugs (300 or so). One is captured in Starship Troopers on Planet P and remains a prisoner of the Federation for at least 11 years more. It is unknown if any more are encountered, but as General Hauser refers to it as the first Brain Bug, more may have been encountered although the one from Planet P is the only one that seems to have been captured alive. Sky Marshal Anoke communicates with the God Bug through this bug using his telepathic powers and converts to the bug religion. The Federation comes to believe the Brain Bug allowed itself to be captured in order to gather information on the Federation from the inside. Admiral Phid decides to kill and dissect this bug to learn more and hearing this, the Brain Bug unleashes a telepathic scream that kills two people before General Hauser manages to grab a machine gun and unloads it in the Brain Bug's face, killing it.

Scorpion Bug – Appeared in Starship Troopers 3: Marauder. Officially called "Scorpion Class Pulse Warrior" and nicknamed "Scorp," Scorpion bugs are a new evolution of plasma bugs. They resemble giant scorpions and can fire direct-energy plasma beams from their stingers, which makes them useful primarily on the front lines. The advent of this and the Bombardier bug forced the Mobile Infantry into trench warfare.

I thought that with any religion, there are items that are seen as holy relics. For those of you who have bothered to read all of this, I'll drop a little more information for you. For reasons that will be explained later, the Uzumaki clan symbol is a white spiral carved from the exoskeleton of a large beetle. This "white spiral" is the holiest of all bug relics. Where normal people would be ripped to pieces, individuals with an Uzumaki spiral are seen as "friendly" and won't be attacked. Full blooded Uzumaki with White spirals are addressed as such and are revered. Every bug in the hive will go out of its way to please a "white Spiral" and any member who willingly attacks an Uzumaki is immediately seen as a direct threat to the hive and is destroyed. For this story, I'm having the Zerg and the bugs coexist.


	2. The Hive Awakens

I don't own Naruto, Starship Troopers, or the Zerg. I'm not making any money off this story, and I'm not doing this disclaimer again. As a side note Naruto will be eight at the time of the Mizuki/forbidden scroll incident. Several important entities will be frequently appearing in the story as avatars of a couple of my friends. These individuals will have very important roles and will help to protect/ease Naruto into life inside the swarm. Normal people cannot understand members of the great swarm, but a certain group can. No more hints about that, I don't want to ruin the surprise.

I'm going to remind the readers that the Starship Trooper bugs have a form of "religion" that they follow to preserve order in the hive, so the bug "higher ups" will have various religious titles. Please keep this in mind as you read, since the bugs are devoted to their "religion" to the point of zealotry. Case in point, they're all bat-shit nuts and will behave as such when agitated or upset. I ask that you enjoy the first chapter of _Naruto: Great Swarm King_ and leave a review when you finish reading.

* * *

_Unknown cave system roughly ten miles from Konohagakure no sato-Village Hidden in the Leaves----------_

A large, roach like bug, scuttled into a single patch of light to warm itself. At six feet in length, it was large enough to send any bug-shy women into hysterics. There were few of these creatures awake that were keeping the hive and its inhabitants clean. Twelve chariot bugs cleansed the walls and the warriors of dust and other foreign particles, until a click reverberated throughout the chamber. The chariot bug at the very edge of the chamber stopped moving and all that was visible were its antennae.

The antennae were a dull red in color, and they were whipped into motion, trying to carefully locate the origin of the sound. This particular chariot bug, (we'll call him nine) moved twenty-seven feet to the northwest and stopped, clearly confused. This was the entrance to the section of caves that housed the Zerg hive, but every warrior in both colonies should be in suspended animation. Their human masters had decreed that if all members of the royal family died out, that the warriors were to sleep until time itself ended. That was the price they paid for failing to protect the clan of the spiral.

Nine entered the Zerg hive and seemed to shiver, the purple fleshy substance coating the walls, floor, and ceiling, was always moving. "The Creep", Nine reminded himself, was always "awake". Five thousand feet into the cavern, Nine stopped and observed the slumbering horde. A single Hydralisk, black as night, was stirring. This was not unusual, as the hydralisks slept relatively light compared to the other species in the hive. Nine deemed the event inconsequential and turned to exit the chamber when the zergling he was passing clicked its mandibles, rose, and proceeded to stretch. Nine watched this happen and gave the bug equivalent of an alarmed squeak as three more zergling warriors rose, then twelve more moved to stand and stretch.

"**Behkovah… Father Behkovah must be informed."**

Nine turned and fled toward the dome that held the leader of the Arachnid forces. Upon reaching the brain bug chambers, Nine was sent inside by the tanker honor guards and approached his leader.

_**"Nine, my child, what troubles you?" **_Nine looked up almost fearfully and responded.

**"Father Behkovah, the Zerg…They awaken!" **Behkovah recoiled as if struck and rumbled a response, his tone dangerous, _**"Watch your words child! What you speak is heresy!"**_

Nine kept his eyes downcast but boldly moved several paces closer.

**"Father, I speak only the truth, they awaken."**

His antennae moving violently to display his distress, Nine continued speaking.

"**A hydralisk and no less than sixteen zerglings had stirred before I rushed to inform you!" **

Behkovah's many eyes widened considerably at the news. Nine was hysterical at this point.

**"Father Behkovah, how is this possible? Our king fell over ten cycles ago, fighting to protect the homeland. The Whirlpool king is dead, for a warrior to awaken without our lord is blasphemy!" **_**"Child! Control yourself!"**_

Behkovah took several deep breaths of air and watched Nine do the same. Once the chariot bug had calmed himself, the father spoke.

_**"Nine, this should not be. When the battle ended, all had been lost and we left the whirlpool behind. Investigate this mystery. You will be my sight in this quest. Take the Hydralisk and two zergling to aid you." **_**"It shall be done." **

Nine touched the tips of his antennae to the floor in a show of respect and left the chamber to gather those who would aid him. Once the chariot bug was gone, the brain bug telepathically called out to the Zerg Overmind to discuss the action the overmind had taken.

"_**Overmind, why do your warriors stir?"**_

There were several seconds of mental silence before the will of the Zerg responded. **"All is not lost…"**

The link was severed shortly after the message. The brain sighed in exasperation and muttered to itself, _**"A cryptic response, as always. Yet it seemed almost…happy. The Overmind is never more than stoic. To display such an emotional response, even one so infantismal, is nothing short of astonishing." **_

Behkovah moved the Oar-like protrusions near his mouth in a manner reminiscent to an old man rubbing his beard.

"_**All is not lost…Wait! The king had a daughter who left the whirlpool a year before the attack... Something about a man from the leaf with eyes of the ocean and hair the color of gold. Minato, something… Damn my old age!" **_

Behkovah growled to himself in irritation over his forgetfulness. His eyes narrowed and his voice low, the brain whispered to himself, _**"The daughter of our king left one year before the fall of our home, for a man of all things. The human reproductive cycle takes nine months if I remember correctly… There was ample time for an heir to be born." **_His eyes widened and he was suddenly short of breath, apprehensive, and hopeful at the same time._**" Could it be..?"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cliff hanger. =P Dick move, I know, but I need to get to a stopping point. It's 5:55 A.M. where I'm at. I need sleep and I've built enough suspense to hopefully hook a few readers. In the next chapter we follow Nine, the hydralisk, and two zerglings, on their quest to discover the cause of the awakening Zerg forces.


	3. Author Note

As a side note Naruto will be eight at the time of the Mizuki/forbidden scroll incident. It takes place during his first year in the academy and So will the attempt to kidnap Hinata. My reasoning is this. Cloud village wanted to wait until the female Hyuuga they were going to kidnap would be much closer to puberty. They would have to waste less resources hiding her presence until they could begin to create their own clan of Byakugan users. I have another reason for the time switch but it'd ruin the surprise if I explained it now. 


	4. A white spiral found

Ok, bit of a delay on the second chapter. In the previous chapter, Nine left the caves with a hydralisk and two zerglings to discover the reason behind the awakening Zerg warriors. I've decided to have the mizuki incident take place without Iruka. Since he's a nice guy, I don't want him to get mixed up in what's about to happen. As a side note, Since the Zerg take desirable traits from other species, I'm going to give the zerg attacks that the bugs use, meaning the tanker flamethrower attack and the plasma attacks of the plasma bugs will be usuable by zerg. (it's for humor/awesome. just roll with it folks.) I'm also considering adding xenomorphs to the swarm. In the movies they are referred to as serpents, but I think that's crap since only the chestburster looks serpent-like. All the other parts of a xenomorph life cycle look sort of similar to insects. They have a hive structure with loyalty to the queen as a priority, and none of them have scales. Plus, they make those walls to restrain people and it's made from drone saliva, so that's kinda like what wasps do. See..insect-like. Please leave a review with your opinion if I should add the xenomorphs or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter start

----------------------------------------Abandoned shack, approximately one mile from Konoha-----------------------------End of first academy year-----------------------------------------------------  
Three shadows darted through the foliage, trailing their temporary commander on his mission from the arachnid leader. All was clear until a sound, no, a voice. Nine jerked his body toward his companions and issued the only order he could think of.

**"Scatter!"**

The hydralisk hid in the branches of an oak tree and Nine took shelter inside a large hollow log nearby. One of the zerglings, colored burnt orange and gold seemed frantic to find a hiding place, while his dark green and brown partner looked on in an disappointed manner. A sad shake of its head before the forest camo zergling began furiously burrowing into the soil. It grabbed the other zergling by the tail and shoved it into the hole, before crawling into the burrow and leaving a large opening to draw in air.

There, in the moonlight, was a small human. A male, with golden yellow hair and blue eyes. The boy was wearing orange pants, a black shirt, and blue shinobi sandals. Nine watched the child in awe and whispered to himself, **"This is the first human I have seen in at least eight years. What is it doing way out here though?"**

"Ok, so I cross my pointer fingers like this, push my chakra through the seal and..."

*poof* *poof* *poof* Nine's eyes widened in awe as the boy and his copies seemed to inspect one another.

"NO way! It really worked!"

A self-confident smirk set in place, Naruto couldn't stop from celebrating in a decidedly loud fashion. Unfortunately for Naruto, he celebrated loud enough for his teacher to hear him. Even as Mizuki touched down behind him, Naruto was unaware of the man's true intentions. Palming a kunai in each hand, Mizuki approached his patsy with a false smile in place and spoke loudly to get the boy's attention.

"Naruto, it looks like you were successful in your extra credit assignment. What technique did you learn and where's the forbidden scroll?"

"I learned the shadow clone jutsu. I left the scroll back in the old man's office because I didn't think I'd need it."

Naruto dispelled his clones and walked toward Mizuki, put on his jacket, and recieved a kunai in the gut and one in the sternum. As he fell from the force of the attack, Naruto could only stare in shock at the teacher who had assaulted him.

"Stupid demon can't even follow basic instructions. I told you to bring the scroll and you failed. For the greatest of the bijuu, you sure are pathetic."

As Mizuki proceeded with his rant about how the boy who tried so hard to gain respect was really a demon, the traitor failed to notice that Naruto had passed out from blood loss. The chuunin likewise failed to notice that Nine had heard enough to be thoroughly pissed off. Nine rattled his exoskeleton against the inside of the fallen hollow tree in a message that would have sent the traitor running.

**"The adult is a threat. Remove his hands and feet, before we transport him and the boy to the hive. Go!"**

The silver haired chuunin walked forward to deliver the finishing blow, only to trip and fall flat on his face when his right foot slipped into the zergling breathing hole. The loud crunching sound that followed the fall was drowned out by the pained scream from Mizuki as he pulled the stump of his leg from the hole. The chariot bug seemed to smile as the zerglings burst from their burrow and began to literally disarm their target. Mizuki could do little more than scream as he was mauled by the monsters that came from beneath the ground. When he felt nothing worse could happen, Mizuki cursed murphy's law as another monster slithered from the trees. Naruto's assailaint passed out from pain overload shortly after. Having an alien organism seal the remains of your stubby arms and legs with acid will do that to anyone.

Mizuki was dead weight on the end of the hydralisks' scythe like arms, while Naruto, still unconcious, had been moved face-up, onto the back of the chariot bug. The group made their way back to the caves with the cargo secured, happy that the small party had no injuries, but unaware of the crest on the left shoulder of the jacket the blonde wore. The journey back was uneventful and an hour later the group had returned to a hive that was far more lively than when they had departed. Loud screeches, wrestling arachnid warriors, and zerglings scrambling around the main dome greeted their return. Nine couldn't help but chuckle to himself. His chuckles were met with the spirited laughter of Father Bekovah as the other chariot bugs brought him into view.

_**"All the shenanigans of the old days. If only Lady Kushina were here... Young as she was, that girl was mischief made flesh. It was never dull with her in the hive."**_

Nine gave the equilavent of a shrug.

**"I was barely a larvae when she left, so I have next to no memory of her. Though that is unimportant at the moment, since I've brought in a couple humans."**

An aggrivated sigh was his response from the brainbug.

**"I know, no external living entities may enter unless a member of the royal family, their aides, a family friend, or a diplomat escorted by a member of the main clan. This is a bit of a special case though, father."**

The flesh on the upper left side of the fathers' face twitched in annoyance.

**"I followed protocol and subdued the visitors, since neither one is concious. Give me some credit at least..."**

The brain lightly hit Nine with his mandibles as a minor reprimand.

_**"Watch your tone child."**_

Nine gave an apologetic bow to his leader, then stood at attention, waiting for orders.

_**"Well... Get on with it!"**_

Nine gave a squeak and scuttled from the chamber to retrieve the other members of his party and returned minutes later. Forcing the crowds of interested warriors back was a rather easy job for the new generation of chariot bugs. After the Zerg Overmind had allied itself with the bug horde, an exchange of genetic information had occured as a sort of incentive to make the bugs more interested in accepting the offer of an alliance. This enticement package had included specialized upgrades for every member of the arachnid forces as well as the ability to transfer certain abilities from one bug species to another. Even the lowly chariot bugs recieved upgrades from the overmind, in the form of spark organs and tiny, finger-like extensions on the tips of their antannae. The very same shock organs in the tip of the horns from tanker beetles. When a chariot wanted you out of its way, you moved quick or you got zapped.

After wading through the observers, the group presented itself and their catch. Naruto was gently laid on his left side (his clan crest was covered in blood and had yet to be seen).Mizuki was hurled off the end of the Hydralsiks' scythe-arms, and hit his head as he landed in front of the brain. Too bad for him, the impact was enough to bring him back to the waking world. The quadruple amputee screamed and made a desperate attempt to crawl away, but his effort was in vain. The hydralisk gave a sinister chuckle, dark as his heavily armored carapace, and stabbed the crippled bastard before violently flinging him back to his place before the father.

Behkovah squinted his numerous eyes in confusion at the nearly dismantled human before him. Mizuki screamed in terror...again. The brain shivered in irritation at the shrieking meatsack before addressing his subordinate.

_**"Nine, I'm all for dismemberment, but was there a reason this human has been so heavily disfigured?"**_

Nine responded with venom in his voice, **"This man is a traitor and he saw fit to try ending the life of the boy. Naruto is his name. I overheard that creature before you declare him a demon. He said the boy was the nine tailed fox."**

An amused snort left the arachnid commander.

_**"Fish-cake paste? No human would give their child such a ridiculous name. Naruto has another meaning though. Maelstrom is his name?"**_

Behkovah moved his mandibles into something akin to a smirk and nodded to himself.

_**"A powerful storm. Much more fitting for a young male."**_

The brain did a double take toward his messenger before looking closely at the boy. Hair the color of purest gold, and a mangeled seal barely visible on his belly because of the hole torn in his shirt and the kunai wound. Behkovah was no fool. He had heard of sealed vessels in the past.

_**"The boy is a container?" **_

The orange and gold zergling gave an annoyed huff before using a claw-arm to point at the slowly retreating form of Mizuki.

**"And the squishy piece of shit in front of you is slinking away again."**

Nine sighed in dismay at the orange and gold zergling and watched as its forest camo companion clamped his jaws around the left leg of the whimpering form of Mizuki. Another pathetic scream and stubby was pinned down in front of the bulging brain bug once more.

_**"Thank you, it's time I picked his brain for information."**_

The orange and gold zergling snickered at the unintentional joke.

_**"Izangi(1), do be quiet." **_

The formerly nameless zergling let loose a string of deranged giggles before stifling them to speak to his overseer.

**"Sorry boss, that was just a bit funny to me. You're about to stab him in the head and syphon out his grey matter. Think about what you just said for a second."**

Another snicker, this time from the forest camo zergling. Father Behkovah turned his eyes to the usually stoic assassin.

_**"You find this amusing as well, Suterusu (2)?"**_

The zergling nodded slightly and his superior gained a contemplative appearance.

_**"I suppose it is rather humerous after all."**_

Low, rumbling laughter spilled past the maw of the bug leader.

_**"That would be a point to you, Izangi."**_

Said zergling seemed quite pleased with himself. A legitimate victory over a brain bug about anything humerous was actually something to be smug about.

Mizuki was unable to do anything as a proboscis speared through his skull and plunged into his brain to plunder what knowledge he had to offer. Images flashed through the mind of his killer. Detailed information about nin, gen, and taijutsu, the layout of Konoha, influential individuals who resided within the village, all of this was absorbed by the great brain in seconds. The corpse was removed by an unburdened chariot bug, who was quick to move away so the warriors could eat the remains. Father Behkovah savored the new knowledge he gained before motioning for Naruto to be brought forward.

The boy was gently moved closer and when Nine released his hold on the boy, everything changed. Naruto had rolled onto his back and revealed the blood soaked crest of his clan. Behkovah went cold, blood nearly frozen in his veins. The boy had a spiral on his left arm. The father hissed at his subordinate,

_**"Nine, the boy! Look at his arm! A spiral, test it quickly!"**_

During the second ninja war, Uzumaki impersonators had tried to gain entry to the hives using wooden spiral crests. The crests were fakes, and those that bore them were slaughtered without mercy. All crests were tested from then on, just as Nine was doing now. What he found shocked him. Instead of the dull, wooden 'thunk' sound he expected, the sound of antannae striking shell rang true. That single glorious sound silenced every creature in the caves.

"**It..It's real!"**

Disbelief.

The black hydralisk brandished his scythe-arms at the chariot bug and bared his fangs in an imposing show of force.

"**If you lie, I will have your carapace for armor!" **

A quick, sub-sonic rumble from the brain was enough to catch the attention of the hydralisk advancing on the chariot bug.

**_"Makkuro (3), Calm yourself immediately!"_**

The hydralisk lowered his arms as ordered and looked toward the large bug for guidance. Behkova seemed a bit spooked, a mix of fear and hope surging through him as he issued another order.

_**"Check the ancestor seal."**_

Nine used the small extensions on one antannae to hold the underside of the crest in view and sent a small electric charge through a seal on the back of the crest with his other antannae. Nine panicked as the seal fizzled and failed to reveal any information.

_**"Father, it's too dirty for the seal to function properly." **_

The aged leader gave an annoyed grunt at his subordinate.

_**"Well remove the crest and cleanse it you dunce!" **_

**"Y-yes father, at once!"**

A weak spray of acid from Makkuro was enough to begin dissolving the blood, but did no damage to the Uzumaki crest. All were impatient as the blood was removed so the seal could be tested. Once the crest was clean again, Nine retried the seal and the crest glowed a brilliant white before revealing the Uzumaki family tree , with the name Kushina Uzumaki above Naruto Uzumaki. Shock.

_**"Shiro rasenki (4)! Roiyaru shuzoku hyooshiki (5)!" **_Panic. The brain was in the middle of a freak out session, with Naruto bleeding out on the ground before him.

**"Lady Kushina is his mother! she married one Minato Namikaze, so she would be queen now. Father, Naruto is dying!"**

Nine only got more incoherant rambling from the thunderstruck brain bug as a response. There was't really much else he could do to snap the old brain out of his stupor.

"**Oh, this is going to suck..." **

Priming the shock organs in his antannae, Nine did what was necessary to restore order. *insert sounds of electrocution*

Nothing like a few hundred volts to get someone's attention.

_**"Owwww, FUCK! Nine, explain yourself!" **_

Nine whipped his antannae around in an agitated manner, clearly annoyed at the temporary slip in sanity from the bug he looked up to the most.

**"Father, you're screaming nonsense while the crown prince is dying at your feet. We must act now or all is lost!"**

The father shook himself to gain some semblance of self control.

_**"The old human leader must know. Nine, take several of the hoppers with you, south, to the tallest building in Konoha. Find an old man in ceremonial robes with a large hat and a pipe in his mouth. Bring him back here as quickly as possible. No harm must come to him, as he is an ally of the prince. Take the jacket and crest with you. The elder may recognize them and be more willing to aid us."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter end

Another cutoff point. It's taken me longer than I wanted to complete this chapter, but in between getting sick twice and some personal issues I needed to fix, I've been busy. These issues have been resolved so updates should come a bit faster. As a note, the more reviews I get, the more interested I am in continuing this story. I won't bother writing it if I don't think people appreciate the effort I'm putting into the story. so please review, it only takes a minute or two.

Translation time. (1) Izangi=God of the sun -this is the orange and gold zergling

(2) Suterusu=Stealth -forest camo zergling

(3) Makkuro=pitch black -black Hydralisk

(4) Shiro Rasenki=White Spiral

(5)Roiyaru Shuzoku Hyooshiki=Royal clan sign/marking


	5. Author note 2

I've decided to put this story on Hiatus for a couple reasons. My muse seems to have abandoned me, as I have no new ideas.  
2. I update slowly, so I'd like to build a buffer of sorts, so that when I temporarily run out of ideas again, I'll still have something to post.  
3.I've had a disturbing lack of reviews...  
In march I posted the information/prologue. While I didn't expect any reviews, I did get one from Canath. He/she expressed interest in my story and stated they were looking forward to reading more. 1 review, I had 136 hits. In april it had 146 hits. In May, chapters 1 and 2 went up. Chapter 1 had 3 reviews, but 90 hits. Chapter 2 had 2 reviews, but 92 hits. The point is this- I feel like there isn't really much interest in this story so I'm putting it on hold to build up more you like the story, review. It's simple and takes a minute or so. If people can show this story is still wanted, I'll keep working on it. If not, then Naruto:Great Swarm King will most likely be left to gather dust while I write a different story. I've had another idea for a while now about Forerunner Naruto being watched over by a rampant monitor and other Halo elements combined with stuff from the Stargate franchise.


End file.
